Twincest! Fred & George On Shot
by Guishe
Summary: bueno Fred necesita Ayuda para impactar una chica y se la pide a su hermano quien toma el papel muy enserio.. este es un On Shot que hice para un reto que me propusieron entre los hermanos.. la verdad que a mi me parecio gracioso..espero ke les guste!


**Hola soy Guishe... bueno aqui les dejo un On shot que hice en respuesta a un reto que me pusieron**

**espero que les guste..es de nuestros gemelos**

**besos**

**

* * *

**

**Twincest!**

**(Fred & George)**

**

* * *

**

****

****

Ya estaba todo listo, solo necesitaba una opinión… Fred se dirigió al interior de la tienda donde se encontraba George.

-Hermano tienes que ayudarme – le dijo mirándolo. Este se encontraba sentado en el sofá haciendo el itinerario nuevamente.

- ¿Que necesitas Fred? – dijo casi sin importancia.

- Necesito tu opinión – dijo Fred acercándose a él.

-¿Opinión de que? – dijo George ahora mirándolo

- Necesito que vengas conmigo a ver que tal lo que prepare para una chica… la verdad me encanta y le prepare una sorpresa… bueno tu conoces a Katie... hace mucho que me gusta... Quiero impresionarla… porfa hermano… ¿si?- dijo Fred poniendo cara de perrito mojado.

- Está bien, Hermano – dijo George rodeando los ojos. – ¿donde y cuando?

- Dentro de una hora en Gambol & Japes, me ha prestado la parte tracera de la tienda...es amplia... uff... ya veras lo que es... te espero... – dijo Fred mirandolo y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta – hermano... no me falles – dijo girandose sobre si para mirarlo una vez mas.

- No Fred descuida.

George termino de leer la entretenidísima revista que había comprado… estaba algo cansado porque se había levantado muy temprano y la noche anterior había salido con una de sus chicas y se acostó tarde, pero le había prometido no fallarle a su hermano así que se levanto a su pesar y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda.

Cuando llega solo ve al dueño del lugar…

-Vengo por mi hermano – le dijo casi sin ánimos.

-Si pasa esta en el fondo!

George se encamino por el largo pasillo que lo conducía hacia la parte trasera donde debía estar su hermano.

Cuando llego a la abertura que daba a la sala en la cual debía encontrarse Fred, George simplemente quedo anonadado ante la vista… era un lugar bellísimo, sin duda había estado trabajando mucho para lograr dejarlo como lo había dejado.

El lugar era todo de hielo casi, pero no hacia frió... era la verdad como estar dentro de una postal... había una pequeña laguna, estalactitas colgadas... había árboles con nieve en su copa... la verdad que ni en una postal se hubiera visto tan hermoso.

A un costado de esta sala tan magnifica se encontraba Fred dándole los últimos toques mágicos con su varita.

-Guau Hermano, te pasaste – dijo George, dirigiéndose a el.

-¿Te gusta¿Qué dices le gustara? – se lo notaba nervioso

-No cabe duda de que así será – decía maravillado George observándolo todo.

-Pero eso no es todo… mira haremos una prueba, es que necesito que todo salga bien… ¿si¿me ayudaras?- pregunto Fred poniendo nuevamente la carita de perrito mojado

-Dime – dijo George aun admirando el lugar.

-debes simular que eres Katie, así yo te mostrare todo lo que tengo pensado decirle y darle – dijo entusiasmado Fred.

-¿ah? Bueno esta bien – dijo al ver que su hermano ponía una cara de tristeza.

-Bueno primero antes que nada debemos volver al pasillo, lo haremos tal cual lo haré con ella.

- OK – dijo George dirigiéndose al pasillo con su hermano.

Fred con un movimiento de la varita hizo aparecer un pañuelo con el cual le cubrió los ojos a su gemelo.

-¿Es necesario esto? – dijo George al cual no le entusiasmaba la idea.

- Si – dijo Fred sonriendo – tal cual…te dije.

Sin más remedio George se dejo llevar por su hermano nuevamente mientras fingía ser Katie.

- Oh! Fred¿Donde me llevas? – decía imitando la vos de la muchacha y caminando exageradamente.

-jaja, Hermano no te pareces en nada a ella – dijo riendo Fred.

-Oh! Fred! Me ofendes – decía con la misma vos George y sonreía.

Cuando llegaron a la mitad del salón Fred le saco el pañuelo y George exclamo (aun imitando a Katie)

-¡¡Es precioso Fred¿Como has conseguido esto? – decía mientras miraba a su alrededor, todo aquello era precioso, parecía un castillo de hielo.

- bueno, como tu sabes son los dotes Weasley... jaja... - Dijo sonriendo Fred y sentándose en una roca de hielo. - un día estaba dando vueltas aburrido y comencé a explorar... y bueno llegue a un lugar muy parecido a este...y lo recree tal cual aun lo recuerdo… sabia que te gustaría. Y hay algo mas – dijo y haciendo un movimiento de la varita aparecieron millones de hadas que empezaron a danzar y a cantar una suave melodía. - ¿quiere bailar dulce dama?

George estaba anonadado, porque mas allá de que fingiera ser Katie, realmente le estaba impactando todo lo que había preparado su hermano.

-Claro – dijo George estirando la mano para que el se la tomara y fingía sonreír como si fuera una niña a la cual le habían invitado a bailar por primera vez.

-Me encanta estar con vos, Katie – dijo Fred mirando fijamente a los ojos de su hermano como si intentara verla a ella. - se ke hace mucho que nos conocemos, pero pareciera que fuera hoy la primera vez- dijo dándole una vuelta y dejándola en sus brazos otra vez.

- Oh! Fred! Las cosas que dices… me haces sonrojar – decía George muerto de risa por lo cursi que podia llegar a ser su hermano.

-¿Sabes que me haría completamente feliz? – Dijo Fred acercándose más a él y tomándole la mano

- ¿que? - dijo haciéndose el que temblaba por su proximidad.

- Que patinaras junto a mi aquí en este lago- dijo Fred señalándolo

- pero Fred, hay un solo problema – dijo George ahora prestándole atención al lago que su hermano le marcaba

- ¿cual?

- no esta congelado por lo tanto no podemos patinar sobre el – dijo George sin dar créditos a que su hermano no se hubiera percatado de eso.

-Yo creo ke si - le dijo y con un movimiento de la varita el lago se congelo dándoles una gran pista de patinaje - y ¿que me dices¿Ahora patinas conmigo?

-lo tienes todo fríamente calculado ¿no?- dijo George sonriendo.

-Pues si…quiero que sea la mejor noche…- dijo haciendo aparecer patines para ambos- ¿vamos?

-Pero para que me sigues mostrando todo si sabes que esta todo mas que bien? – dijo George mirándolo incrédulo

-Porque no quiero que haya ni la más mínima falla y por eso debo cerciorarlo todo.- diciendo esto tomo la mano de su hermano y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la pista.

-Vale, vale, puedo solo – dijo y se puso los patines el también.

Al llegar a la pista Fred lo agarro con una mano, su mano y con la otra la espalda para que no perdiera el equilibrio, y comenzaron a patinar... al principio George tenia algo de miedo pero pronto fue tomándole confianza y comenzaron a patinar de lo mas lindo.

Bailaron, giraron, rieron, y se persiguieron por todo el lago.  
Realmente ambos estaban disfrutando, porque mas allá de que fuera un simulacro de lo que haría Fred, estaban compartiendo ambos hermanos un rato grato… pero en una de esas George toma a Fred desprevenido... viniendo por atrás mientras ajustaba sus patines, logrando así que me cayera y sin querer el cayera encima de Fred.

- UPS! jajajaj, disculpa Fred - dijo Riendo a mas no poder.

- jajá... Todo bien... solo tengo fracturada media espalda… jaja…

-Y yo mi estomago… tienes la cabeza dura hermano – y ambos echaron a reír.

Luego que ambos se pusieron de pie George pregunto

-lo estoy pasando francamente genial¿que toca ahora?

- ahora, ya veras...- le dijo cubriéndole nuevamente los ojos.

-Fred, que... que mas? con todo lo que me has mostrado puedo pensar que es cualquier cosa - dijo George

- La verdad que espero que te guste, esto lo prepare para ti – dijo Fred sonriendo - ven sígueme, esto te agradara – dijo tomándole la mano y llevándolo hacia un pasillo que había en este lugar que se burificaba en una sala, también toda de hielo pero esta era completamente distinta, contaba con una silla y una mesa, todo de hielo, sobre esta había de los mejores manjares, mucha comida de la cual sabia que la mayoría fascinaba a Katie.  
Al costado de la mesa se desplegaba un salón no muy amplio pero con una pequeña sorpresa que descubriría Katie apenas terminaran de cenar.

-Estas lista? - le dije sonriente

-Si Fred – dijo George intentando imaginar lo que su hermano había preparado pero no se le ocurría nada

-¡¡Pues mira!! - le dije quitándole el pañuelo ke le cubría los ojos.

-Guau… sin palabras hermanito, la verdad que Katie va a quedar encantada – dijo George mirando a su hermano quien sonreía.

-Aun espera, luego de la cena, viene el baile, ven practiquemos, enséñame, tu eres el que sabe mover bien el esqueleto – dijo Fred mirándolo como implorándole que no le dejara en este ultimo paso.

-Esta bien – dijo George sacando su varita y haciendo aparecer un grabador y sus compactos.

-Dulce Dama, me concede esta pieza - le dijo nuevamente Fred a George mientras levemente luces de colores comenzaban a inundar la sala... de todos los colores y en un extremo de esta, llamas de colores salían despegadas del suelo radiando el centro de baile...

George quedo maravillado y tomándole la mano comenzaron a bailar…

-Vaya hermano te has esforzado –

-Si, la verdad que si, y gracias por ayudarme – dijo Fred

-Bien, dime que le dirás en este momento – dijo George volviendo al papel que le correspondía – Oh! Fred, me he quedado estupefacta, que hermoso mago eres…

-No quiero que te olvides nunca de este día, sabes fue muy importante para mi, hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz...y al verte feliz a vos Katie me siento dichoso de haberte conocido y eso vale mas que nada... – dijo Fred poniéndose colorado aun sabiendo que era con su hermano con el que hablaba, le regalo una tímida sonrisa.

George en ese momento se conmovió, las palabras de su hermano le hicieron dar un impulso y besarlo… Fred al sentir los labios de su hermano se quedo estático de la sorpresa, su hermano no lo dejaba separarse de el, ya que tenía sus dos manos agarradas de su cabeza haciéndole presión para continuar con el beso (N/A: tipo cuando buss bunny le da besos a este que hace de cazador... jaja. No me acuerdo el nombre…)

Cuando logro separarse lo miro y aun George tenía los ojos cerrados…

-¿¿Que te pasa¿Estas loco? – gritaba Fred mirándolo

-¿Que¿Que? – dijo George abriendo los ojos y dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. – Yo… yo… perdón… solo me deje llevar – diciendo esto ultimo se ruborizo.

Y después de un rato mirándose comenzaron a reír… eso quedaría para la historia de los gemelos… una mas de las tantas que tenían… y la titularían… "me deje llevar por un impulso"

Solos ellos dos sabrían lo que había pasado esa tarde, cuando Fred le había pedido a su gemelo que lo ayudara a cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien para su cita de la noche, la cual salio magníficamente.

Cada vez que se juntaban nuevamente los gemelos recordaban ese día y muchas risas y carcajadas lograban sacarse uno con el otro. Jamás lo tomaron para mal… tan solo como algo que paso sin querer, un impulso nomás.

Y ambos siguen haciendo de las suyas, provocando los suspiros de las chicas y el clamor de los seguidores de sus bromas, las cuales cada día se hacían mejores y las que querían imitar la competencia pero jamás lo lograrían… porque tan solo la Esencia Weasley era capas de lograrla.

* * *

**FIN...**


End file.
